Girl, Missing
by criminalmindscreep
Summary: When 16 Year old Special Agent Harley Pierce of the F.B.I goes missing from an undercover assignment, her mother, the one and only Emily Prentiss, enlists the help of her old team to help find her before she is sold in an online auction.
1. Chapter 1

Emily screamed her name over and over again. As if this would somehow make the girl on the floor open her eyes. She just wanted to see those big, beautiful, green eyes that held so many captivated. To see her chest rise and fall steadily, instead of the pure stillness it was currently sporting.

Emily refused to let her go, she feared if she let go she would never be able to hold the girl again. The paramedics kept telling her she needed to let go, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't comprehend what everyone around her was saying.

The paramedics began working on the girl as someone picked Emily up and held her back. Eli was fighting and screaming against the person holding her. She needed to be with the girl on the cement. Although she couldn't see his face, she would know that cologne anywhere, it was Derek.

Emily couldn't understand why he was holding her back. She needed to be with the girl on the floor. The girl who was bleeding out of a gunshot wound to her chest. The girl who never should have been here, the girl who never should have gotten this close.

The girl was placed in the ambulance with the paramedics working feverishly on her. They told Emily there was no more room to ride in, and they drove off.

Emily was left limp in Derek's arms. He held her as she cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Derek gently whispered, "I'm driving you to the hospital, she needs you right now."

Emily put on her famous composure and got up out of his arms and walked over to the man responsible for the girl lying on the floor, and took out her gun. Glock 19. One bullet left. Emily aimed it at his heart, the same place the girl had been shot. "I told you I would kill you," she said. A gunshot went off.


	2. Chapter 2

***5 weeks ago***

Harley had been singing at this club for three weeks now. Normally she didn't like to sing in front of people, but this was the job. "Attract the targets attention, make him want you, be prepared for any situation that may occur."

It was nothing new, nothing that hadn't been said to her before, but this case was new. Bring down the leader of a world-wide prostitution ring. This case should have been for a senior agent, one with years of experience, not some 16 year old with only four years of experience. The leader liked his girls young though, that way he could keep them in "service" longer.

Harley was the only girl in her unit, and the youngest in the C.I.A, making her a top candidate for the job. The job was supposed to go to Noelle Chapman, but she was pulled under for a different case. That left Harley to go undercover.

Alias: Roxanne Cramer

Age: 16

Assignment: Classified

She was sent undercover to attract the targets attention, what happened next was the targets decision. Everybody has suspicions of what would happen though, Harley was the suspects type.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron Hotchner was in the middle of working in a report when he heard a light knock on his office door. "Sir there's a man who wishes to speak with you. He says it's urgent," said the level 12 receptionist.

Hotch placed his pen on the desk and closed the case report he was working on as he said, "Let him in."

The man was tall, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He held out his hand as he introduced himself, "Agent Hotchner, my name is Clyde Easter, from the Undercover unit. I hate to be blunt, but I believe you may have a particular set of skills that will be very useful on a case I am currently working. I was wondering if you and your team would be willing to assist?"

Hotch was surprised by the question. It wasn't often they were asked to assist the Undercover units. Due to undercover agents training, they were usually able to create a profile themselves.

"And what case might that be," Hotch was suspicious as to why Easter would need his help.

"I don't have the authority to give you specific details just yet. However, I can tell you that it involves one of our own."

The last comment got Hotch's attention. The agency was very protective if their own. "My team can be ready in five minutes," said Monroe sternly. He knew that if Easter was coming in for his help, it had to be serious.

"Good I will meet you in your briefing room," Easter answered as he walked out the door.

Hotch then sent out a text to his team informing them that there would be a new case presented in five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

The team gathered in the briefing, most carrying their morning coffee. Before the team could ask any questions, Hotch introduced Easter. The team knew the name, they knew exactly who Special Agent Clyde Easter was, and they didn't like him one bit.

They pushed it aside though, the safety of a person or persons was more important. Morgan, was the first to speak, "What exactly do you want from us? Last I heard you like to operate on your own."

The team didn't question the accusation, and it didn't even seem to phase Easter. Ignoring Morgan's comment, Easter proceeded to speak, "One of the agents from the K.U.C has gone missing."

Most were baffled until Spencer Reid spoke, "K.U.C, as in Kids Under Cover? I thought that was just and old agency myth."

The team looked shocked. "Kids Under Cover? It's a real unit? I thought that the idea was overruled years ago." Said JJ. She was visibly angry, as was the rest of the team. They couldn't believe that someone could knowingly send their child into a situation that could quickly go south.

Both JJ and Hotch had been approached and asked, if a team were assembled, would they be willing to have their kids trained. The married couple didn't even have to ask each other, they worried enough about each other in their jobs, they didn't need to send their kids in the danger they were in.

"Yes." Responded Easter, he kept his voice calm and unwavering, "the unit was assembled about eight years ago, but that isn't important. This is." Easter handed Garcia a flash drive. Garcia quickly plugged it into her computer and in an instant a file popped up on the screen.

There was a picture of a girl, no older than seventeen, displayed on the screen. A round of gasps were heard as they all saw an eerie resemblance to someone they all knew well. The mysterious girl was smiling, a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes.

Her long hair was curled and bouncy, and it framed her face perfectly. She was beautiful, and if she was related to who they suspected, they could definitely see why.

"This is Harley Pierce, sixteen years old and missing for five weeks. Up until yesterday she was gone without a trace." The team didn't waste any time. "What happened yesterday?" questioned Hotch.

"Yesterday we received Some intel suggesting that Tuesday Night she will be displayed on an online auction. Tomorrow is just a product show, Thursday night the girls will be auctioned off. The chances of us finding her after she is sold are slim to none. That leaves us with a little under 72 hours to find her."


	5. Chapter 5

"Where was she last seen?" Asked Morgan as he continued to stare at the young girls familiar face. "She was undercover at a club called Jackson's. She was sent in as a singer to attract the targets attention. When he would make a move, we would be watching. There were six concealed tracking devices on her, but for an unknown reason, they were knocked out." Said Easter.

The agents processed the information as JJ spoke up, "What was her alias and who was her handler?" "She was under the name Roxanne Kramer, 16 years old, Virginia native. Her handler is Kellie Logan, he and Emmett Smith make up the K.U.C.

Harley is the only girl in the unit and the youngest in the C.I.A making her an eligible candidate for this position. The training and back round information was a two and a half month long process. We weren't sure at first about sending her under for this big of a case but others had faith because of her record." Stated Easter, though the others could tell he was holding something back.

Hotch inquired, "Who or what exactly was this case she was working?"

Easter averted his eyes and began to shift. The others noticed his hesitation to answer, prompting Hotch to state, "Agent if you want our help this information is a must." Easter was about to answer when a woman they all knew to well burst in.


	6. Chapter 6

A short black cocktail dress adorned her body with complementary five inch heels. Her medium length brown hair was straight though looked slightly messed up. She didn't even speak, instead she charged at Easter. She slammed his body against the wall and began yelling.

"What the fuck Clyde? How the hell could you send her under for this? And why the fuck wasn't I told?"

The team stood back and watched. Easter looked calm for the most part, angry for the other. He spoke clearly, "We assessed the situation and determined she was the best candidate for the job. You were informed according to Harley; she said she told you herself."

Emily's grip on Easter tightened as she yelled once again, "Nikko! You sent her under for Nikko! Are you out of your fucking mind? She's sixteen years old! She isn't prepared for a job like this! Some of our senior agents aren't even equipped to deal with this! How the fuck could you leave it up to her to tell me? You knew she wanted the opportunity and you knew I would say no. You didn't even bother to check because you wanted to look good. If he so much as touches a hair on her head, I will kill you myself. It's one thing to put me in a situation like that, but I can't believe you would do that to a sixteen year old with barely eight years of training."

Emily released her death grip on Easter and turned to the shocked faces of her old team.

Hotch recovered the fastest and asked, "Nikko? As in prostitution ring leader, Nikko?"

"No, Nikko the kitten loving ballerina- Yes that fucking Nikko," the team remained silent, to surprised to say anything Emily guessed, "and for five weeks now he's had my daughter."

**Sorry for the short chapters but I promise they will start to get longer! Bear with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

The team was shocked to say the least. They had suspected that Emily and Harley were related beacuse of the immense resembelance, but they had just assumed they could be sisters. There was never any talk of a daughter when Emily and the team worked together. The team had even been to Emily's house and no one had notice anything that looks like it would belong to a teenage girl.

The teams faces portrayed a variety of different emotions. Reid and Rossi looked baffled. JJ's normally happy, smiling face looked upset, probably because her best friend had kept such a huge secret from her. Hotch looked angry, angry because you never heard of Emily having a daughter even though they've known each other for more than three decades. Derek, the one person Emily had ever truly trusted yet she couldn't trust him enough to know about Harley.

Emily didn't even have to try to profile them, their emotions were completely visible.

"Look guys, I know this is a shock to you, and you guys are probably angry, but I'm begging you, please help me find my daughter. She's been with Nikko for three weeks now, I can't imagine what he could be doing to her." Emily pleaded with her old team as she fought back tears. The team was surprised to see the tears well up in their friend's eyes. Emily was always careful with her emotions, she never slipped up.

"Any questions you guys have I will answer, just please help me find Harley. I can't lose her."

The team looked at eachother and simultaneously nodded. JJ turned to her friend, "Of course we will help you, it's what family does." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"How old was Harley when she joined the K.U.C," asked Reid.

Emily hesitated, she knew what everyone was thinking. They were disgusted at the fact that a child was working for the F.B.I. If she told them they would hate her. She couldn't lie to them, not anymore.

"She was taken into training when she was eight, at that time there was over 15 kids training with her. By the time she was recruited at 12 there were only two others left. Kellie Logan, the unit leader and Emmett Smith. All the others were pulled out or didn't pass the necessary tests."

The team let that information settle as Emily continued on, "Before you guys ask, I didn't put her in training, I didn't even know about it until she was nine. I was undercover for a year and durring that time she was placed. Look, you guys can ask me all if these questions and I promise I will answer them, just help me find Harley first."

Hotch could see the pleading look in Emily's eyes. He had no idea what he would feel like if it was one of his kids were in this situation. The very thought scared him.

"Alright, Garcia pull up the security footage from Inside and around the club. Morgan, you and I will go get Logan and Smith. JJ, you lend Emily some of your clothes. Rossi, Reid, watch Easter, make sure he doesn't leave here."

Hotch then turned to JJ and Emily, "When you two are done come back up and review the footage, Morgan and I will be back soon."

With that Hotch and Morgan left with Emily and JJ following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and JJ stopped at Hotch's office, where JJ kept her extra clothes. JJ opened the cabinet behind her husband's desk and pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a maroon shirt and pair of black combat boots. Though JJ had more of a petite figure, Emily fit into her clothes just fine.

When JJ finally took in Emily's current attire she asked, "Why are you so dressed up anyway?"

Emily looked down at her short black dress and black heels and said, "I was undercover, nothing big, just some low life selling drugs to Calvin Hertz. We were working on taking out his suppliers before we went after him."

Emily started to change with her back facing JJ, giving her a perfect view of the bruising that adorned her shoulder down to the base of her spine. JJ gasped, "Emily what the hell happened?"

Emily turned to look into her friend's big blue eyes filled with worry, "Nothing, I'm fine."

JJ grabbed her friends arm when Emily tried to push past her "That's not nothing Emily, You're seriously hurt!"

Emily pulled her arm free from JJ's grasp and replied, "I got it checked out, it's fine. Trust me."

* * *

Hotch and Morgan were in the elevator on their way to level 13, where most undercover headquarters were located. Neither of the men knew where the K.U.C was positioned, so they had to ask a lanky gentleman.

"You're on the wrong level, go up to 16, past Vickerman's squad, you should find hem there," replied the gentleman.

Morgan and Hotch exchanged a quizzical look. The pair had rarely been higher than their own floor. Elite teams were located higher than 10, most were paper pushers. Above 15 were secrets. Lots and Lots of secrets. If you didn't have clearance, you didn't get up.

Morgan called Emily to ask her how they could get in. Hotch could only hear Morgan's side of the conversation, "okay, thanks Emily I'll tell him and we'll head up." Morgan paused as he ended the call then continued, " Emily said that we have access, apparently Harley had clearance granted for me incase anything were to happen to her and Emily couldn't be reached."

They shared another look, they wondered just how much clearance Harley had. At the moment it was looking like a lot more than them. In the elevator Morgan commented, "Harley is 16, how can Emily send her into his world everyday?"

Hotch shook his head, "I don't know. She did say she wasn't aware that Harley was placed in the training program."

Morgan rolled his eyes at Hotch, "How the hell could she not know, better yet why didn't she pull her out? Harley was eight!"

For that question Hotch didn't have an answer, so he simply said, "Well if Harley is anything like Emily, she most likely wouldn't back down. She would fight for what she wanted."

Morgan nodded his head in agreement, he knew it was 100% true. Hotch spoke again, "Speaking of Emily, how are things between you two?"

Morgan shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when the elevator came to an abrupt stop on floor 15, allowing two female agents to enter. Both of the men knew they couldn't talk about what they were going to so they gave each other a look of "we'll talk later."

* * *

**What did you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! Sorry for any errors! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys(:**


End file.
